Just Take It Off
by thelandofllamas
Summary: Stripper!Blaine. Rachel takes Kurt on a night out where he bumps into a cruel ex. Enter dreamy McStripperPants. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Just Take It Off**

**A/N- So for now this is a one shot. If anyone wants it to be a two-shot to finish it off, I will do it :) Stripper!Blaine.  
**

**Hope you like, leave a review! :)**

* * *

"Rachel Berry, I hate you" Kurt moaned as he took her hand to help her out of the yellow NYC taxi. Her tight black dress and heels weren't really practical for movement but she did look good.

She had promised him a good night out, just the two of them, seeing as they hadn't been out together for ages. Actually Kurt hadn't been out properly in the past two months; not since he found his last boyfriend Callum with another guy. Every person he ever went out with was either selfish, vain and didn't really care about Kurt in the long run. He'd been fed up of relationships and his break from boys had turned into a break from any kind of social life.

Rachel had nagged him. Finn had nagged him. Mercedes, Santana, Puck...all of them had been telling him for the past few weeks. "Kurt come out with us" "Kurt please, it'll be fun!" "Seriously, dude you need to get laid" (The last one was Puck)

"Kurt, it will be fun I promise!" Rachel answered, glaring at her friend as he let go of her hand as soon as her feet touched the pavement, leaving her teetering in her black heels.  
"Does this look like the face of man who wanted to be brought to a frickin' strip club?" he answered angrily. He leant against the outside wall of the nightclub, folding his arms; its garish flashing lights and pictures were not what he really wanted.

"Kurt, look I'm sorry, if you really don't want to stay, we can go home but you've been moping round the house for two months now, you needed to get out, get drunk and have some fun with little ol' me" she said charmingly.

He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. He was still a little pissed off with her for dragging him out anyway when America's Next Top Model was on tonight but she had a point.

"Just be glad it was me who dragged you out and not Puck or Santana?" she said again, grinning at him.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. She had point; if Santana and Puck had gotten a hold of him, the most likely situation was he would end up being completely smashed off his face and having sex with a random stranger. Which was not something Kurt Hummel did…apart from the one time, it did happen. He blamed Puck for that, though.

"Fine. You're buying me a drink first though" he rolled his eyes at her.

"Deal" she linked her arms through his and dragged him inside.

* * *

Once Kurt had gotten a Diet Coke and Vodka inside him, he had lightened up a little bit, actually finding that he was enjoying himself, the club wasn't as tacky as previous clubs he had been to and the music was decent.

Him and Rachel had gotten a table in the center of the room; they could see the dance floor, the bar, the stage.

"So where are the strippers then Rach?" Kurt asked jokingly.

However, almost as soon as the words left his mouth, the lights on the stage blew up and the rest of the room fell darker. Music began playing and Kurt internally yelled at himself. He wasn't even sure he wanted to witness this.

The first guy to appear was a blonde, tall, and immediately even though his shirt was still on, Kurt could tell he was muscular. He began dancing, grinding his hips against nothing in particular winking at a few girls in the club who were practically melting under this guy's gaze. He moved to the right of the stage and a second guy walked on, his hips swivelling.

He was attractive sure, but not really Kurt's type. He was tall, brown-haired but he looked like he was enjoying the attention far too much. He moved to the left side of the stage and he gave the blonde guy a small smile as they continued dancing.

Kurt began to take a sip of the drink in his hand when the third guy walked on. Upon which, he preceded to spit out the drink he just attempted to swallow.

This guy was perfection.

No other words. Pure perfection.

Rachel began to giggle at Kurt's un-composed way but he didn't care. He couldn't take his eyes off this guy.

He had curly black hair, olive coloured skin and a smile that lit up the entire room. He had an incredibly tight black t-shirt on which showed just how muscly his arms were.

He stayed center stage and he grinned smugly knowing that at least three of the girls who had been ogling to the blonde one where now turned to him.

Kurt was staring rather openly at him now; slowly but surely, the three of them had started to go into what was obviously a well-choreographed dance but it was possibly one of the sexiest things Kurt had ever seen.

The one in the middle turned with effortless grace and he began to sneak a hand up his torso brining his shirt with it. The first sight of toned skin turned Kurt into a wordless wreck; those abs!

Kurt was pretty sure he was open-mouthed now and he knew full well Rachel was giving him a funny look but he didn't care; he was struggling to even blink.

The music got quicker and the three of them ripped (actually fucking ripped) off their shirts, revealing sculptured abs and in Kurt's eyes anyway, absolute perfection. He also heard Rachel's breath catch in her throat at the sight of the blonde one's stomach but he still only had eyes for the middle one.

Now he was shirtless Kurt could see the dents in his skin, the hair trailing down towards….

Kurt, stop it, now is not the time to be having those thoughts, he mentally scolded himself.

The guy threw a dazzling smile to the audience and for a brief second, he caught Kurt's eye. His concentration almost wavered but with a tiny shake of the head, he got back to the task at hand. Slipping a hand to the waistband of his tight denim shorts, the men began to pull them away from their bodies.

Once again, Kurt had to force the undapper thoughts building in his mind to the back of his head and try to keep them there.

Now clad in only tight black briefs which showed the most amount of skin possible, the only in the middle still had a huge smile on his face as if the fact he was barely wearing anything wasn't affecting him.

Just as the three men slipped their hands underneath their underwear as if to take them off – Kurt had actually leant forward with anticipation, screw being composed, this guy was hot!- the lights on the stage went off and the show had finished.

There were cries of "Really?!" and "Aww!" from the females near the front and Kurt felt their pain. He glanced at Rachel who was staring and shaking her head at him in amused shame.

"What?" he said calmly, sipping his drink nonchalantly, not meeting her gaze.

"Do not deny it. You're enjoying yourself? And I'm not sure it's just my company any more" she said, pointing in the direction of the now empty stage.

He shrugged but smiled at her all the same. She grinned back and then she noticed someone behind Kurt and her face fell.

"Rach? What's the matter?" Kurt asked in concern at his friend's sudden expression change.

"Um" was all she managed to say when a voice Kurt didn't want to hear piped up.

"Well, Kurt isn't this a surprise?"

Kurt's face hardened at the sound of the voice. He turned round to face his stupid cheater of an ex Callum, his arm draped round some other guy.

"Callum" Kurt said firmly.

"How've you been? This is Josh by the way"

"I take it you're the guy he cheated on me with?" Kurt asked coldly. For some reason, Josh proudly nodded.

"He's better than you anyway Kurt. You were never really my type but you're a person and you were there. I needed sex. You provided it" Callum said with a smirk waiting for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt's eyes widened with hurt. He'd been used. Again.

"You were never that good in the bedroom anyway honey" Kurt replied best he could. Inside, he was wishing the ground would just swallow him up.

"You know what Kurt? You're an arrogant little twat who never thinks of anyone else but himself. When we were together, all you wanted to do was either talk about your job or do boring 'couple' stuff. You were fun at first but then you got boring. Hence why I left"

Kurt stood there and took the ridicule; he could feel his cheeks burning and the tears forming in his eyes.

"You're drunk Callum" Kurt replied.

Rachel grabbed his arm supportively and whispered "He's not worth it, come on"

"So what if I am? You deserve to know this, you little creep"

Kurt couldn't handle it any longer; he turned and ran towards the restroom. He heard Rachel shout. "You're a little bastard you know?" followed by "Kurt, wait!"

She couldn't follow him inside obviously but he knew she would be outside. He leant against the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but cry silently. Tears were flowing freely and he felt like such an idiot. Callum had been nice at first, and yes he knew he talked about his job a lot but only because Callum was concerned with getting him into the bedroom.

Kurt sobbed. Why could he not find anyone worthwhile? He was a nice guy, he hoped he was anyway, he tried so hard to find the perfect guy but to no avail, he just wasn't there. Rachel always told him 'he'll be just around the corner' but when? When will he find that someone?

Kurt heard the toilet flush from the stall behind him and immediately straightened up and wiped a few tears off his cheeks, biting his lip to hold them back.

The guy walked out from the stall and stood at the sink next to Kurt. Briefly Kurt looked up in the mirror and saw

Oh shit.

It was the really hot stripper, now wearing a navy jumper and beige Capri pants; he was even hotter in person. The faintest bit of stubble graced his face and neck and damn it looked good.

Of course, the hottest person Kurt had ever seen would walk into his life when he was a sobbing wreck.

The brief glance in the mirror had caused stripper guy to give Kurt a double – take.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked kindly, drying his hands on a paper towel and throwing it nearly into the waste bin nearby.

"Me? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Kurt replied with as much as a smile as he could muster.

"You don't look it. Care to tell a stranger?" he said, stepping a little nearer to Kurt, a dazzling but kind smile on his face.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little. "I saw a bit too much of you out there to call you a stranger I think"

He smiled again when the man laughed as well. Such a cute laugh. Was this guy just all round perfect?!

"I see. Fine, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson" he chuckled, holding out his hand to Kurt who shook it and no, of course he didn't take a quick look at how muscular Blaine's arm were up close.

"Kurt Hummel"

"Sure you don't want to tell me what the matter is?" Blaine asked again, his voice full of genuine concern.

Kurt looked down and wiped his eyes again. "My ex-boyfriend turned up here tonight, he cheated on me and words were said. You don't want to be bothered with my problems. Thank you though" Kurt suddenly found some tissue being pressed into his hand by Blaine.

"He sounds like a dick. And of course I want to be bothered; I can't have people being upset. I'm sorry he turned up"

"Not your fault, but thank you" Kurt smiled back and he realised he had stopped crying.

"I saw you in the audience tonight you know? If you don't mind me saying, I thought you were one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Anyone who would cheat on you must be a complete idiot to not see the person right in front of him"

"I don't mind you saying at all" Kurt said, blushing.

"So erm, any chance I could get your number?" Blaine asked, taking his turn to blush.

Kurt, I think the man around the corner has just turned up, he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N- If anyone wants another installment, let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Take It Off**

**A/N- Okay as much as I love you guys for reading, you are so indesicive. Everyone asked for both. So you shall get both. Third part will be the final part though. I'm not sure when it will be up but yeah...  
**

**hope you like this chapter! :')**

* * *

Two weeks later

Kurt had met up with Blaine a few times in the past two weeks on what he guessed you could call dates. They'd been out to dinner, went to the movies and when their hands accidently brushed together on the walk home from their last 'date' neither of them had complained when they stayed hand-in-hand for the rest of the walk home.

Kurt was of the opinion that Blaine was pretty much the perfect human being. He listened to Kurt, he was adorable, he had the kindest personality and Kurt was pretty sure he was falling hard for Blaine. They hadn't kissed or anything yet but the connection was there and it was stronger than anything Kurt had ever felt with anyone else.

Blaine made him feel special, like Kurt mattered to him. Callum never made Kurt feel like that. Blaine made Kurt feel truly happy on the inside, like warmth radiated throughout him every time he was near Blaine.

He just hoped that Blaine felt the same way.

* * *

It was 7pm on Sunday night, 15 days after Blaine and Kurt first met. Kurt was laid on the sofa, in his 'lazy day' clothes, sweatpants and an old t-shirt, a book in his hand and he was almost falling asleep, sitting in contented warmth. Rachel had gone to visit Finn for the evening so he was alone.

Until, a noise startled him. A loud tap at the window. He frowned and looked at the window, covered by the shut curtains. He shook his head; he presumed his sleepy state was making him hear things and turned back to his book.

Tap.

He squinted at the window to see if he could see anything but nothing unusual was there. He swung his legs off the sofa and wandered over to the window. Pulling the curtains apart he saw Blaine standing on the steps of the apartment building, a cute grin on his face. Kurt opened the window and returned the smile. "Hello" he said.

"Hi" Blaine replied. "How do you fancy going on a little drive with me?"

"Of course, but you couldn't have knocked on the door like a normal person?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine began to blush a little. "Er, I thought it was romantic. Sorry" he stuttered out.

"It was" Kurt grinned back shyly. "Gimme 5 minutes"

* * *

"Blaine, seriously, where are we going?" Kurt said, they'd been driving for about 10 minutes and Blaine was refusing to say anything about their destination.

"All in good time Kurt!" Blaine replied, tapping his nose in secrecy.

"You're not gonna abandon me in some forest are you?"

"Where am I gonna find a forest in New York?"

"I don't know, Central Park can be pretty scary at night" Kurt chuckled.

"Well, I promise I will never leave you alone in a big scary forest" Blaine chuckled in return, he took a deep breath in and took one of his hands off the steering wheel, grabbing Kurt's hand off his lap and gently stroking his thumb across the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt bit his lip to try and stop the massive grin that was slowly spreading across his face.

"Come on. We're here" Blaine said all of a sudden, pulling up outside a massive townhouse.

"Blaine, what the hell?" Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the house, it was just secluded enough to be away from the busy part of New York but it was still very much a New York house. It was kinda beautiful.

"Before you ask, no we aren't breaking in; this is my brother's house. He's in LA at the moment. You may have heard of him, Cooper Anderson?" Blaine said a little reluctantly.

"No way! He's your brother?!" Kurt asked, moving to stand next to Blaine as he opened the door.

"Yeah" Blaine replied quietly, he didn't really want tonight to turn into being about his brother.

He pushed open the door and was about to let Kurt pass before him when he felt a hand slip into his. "Lucky I got the better looking brother then huh?" Kurt grinned. Blaine let out a small laugh and pulled Kurt inside with him.

"I wanna show you something, follow me" Blaine said, letting go of Kurt's hand and rushing upstairs. Kurt followed him and no of course he was not admiring the view of Blaine's ass.

Blaine winked at Kurt as he began to push away a small wooden plank in the ceiling, a hastily put together rope ladder fell down and it went straight onto the roof.

"Is this safe? Going on the roof?" Kurt asked, warily, prodding one of the prongs of the ladder.

Kurt's breath hitched as he felt Blaine's hands settle on each side of his waist, his soft voice whispering in Kurt's ear "Trust me". Kurt nodded and slowly began to climb the ladder.

When he reached the top and clambered not-as-smoothly-as-he-would-have-liked onto the roof, he smiled. "Wow" he exhaled.

The view was stunning. From up here, they could see the lights and the high-rise buildings of New York from a distance but it was almost as if they were in their own little world. The roof was surprisingly flat so Kurt's previous worry had disappeared.

Kurt glanced sideways and noticed Blaine was sat on a blanket, patting the empty space next to him for Kurt to come sit down, which he did so willingly.

"This is beautiful" Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

"So are you" Blaine replied instantly.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "I, er…"

"Don't deny it. You are. Or at least, I think you are" Blaine said quietly, his voice becoming soft and very adorable.

"What was tonight about exactly Blaine?" Kurt said after a moment. "Or what are we?" he added, gesturing between themselves.

Blaine shuffled nearer to Kurt on his knees and stopped almost directly in front of him.

"I like you Kurt. I really do. There is something about you that I have never felt with anyone else. It's like I've been looking for you forever and here you are. You're kind, you're clever, you have the best sense of humour ever, and you're just amazing. So I guess tonight was my long-winded way of asking if you would be my boyf-" Blaine was cut off by a pair of lips firmly attaching themselves to his.

Kurt pulled back and grinned at the shocked man in front of him. "Yes" was all he had to say before leaning back in to kiss Blaine. Blaine looped his arms around Kurt to drag him in closer and smiled against the kiss. When oxygen became a necessity, they pulled back and hugged for what seemed like a lifetime to Kurt.

He felt safe in Blaine's arms, it was warm and it felt like coming home.

Soon enough, they were laid down, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's chest, looking up towards the sky. "I haven't seen the stars since I moved out of Ohio" Kurt said wistfully.

"You're from Ohio?" Blaine asked in mild shock.

"Yeah…why?" Kurt said, looking up at his boyfriend. God, did he love saying that word.

"I'm from Ohio!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You're kidding?! Where? I'm from Lima"

"Columbus. But wait, Lima….McKinley High right?"

"Okay, that's creepy, how did you know that?!"

"Um, 2010, Sectionals, remember the Warblers? I was kinda the lead singer" Blaine said awkwardly.

"That was you? Oh man, I had the biggest crush on you then as well!" Kurt chuckled. Then he stilled for a moment.

"Blaine? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Why did you become a stripper?"

Blaine didn't answer, but the grip he had on Kurt's back tightened and Kurt felt his heart begin to beat a little faster through his jumper.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, wiggling out of Blaine's grasp, so they were lying face to face together.

"The original plan was be a singer" Blaine began to speak softly, it was a whole new side to him that Kurt was finding adorable; the vulnerable side. "I loved singing and performing ever since I was little. And I wasn't half bad"

"If I remember correctly, you were brilliant at Sectionals" Kurt interrupted with a small smile.

Blaine shrugged in return and carried on talking. "My dad was never really over the moon I was gay, I mean he accepted it but he never asked about my love life and I think when I told him I wanted to be a singer or musician it was the last straw for him. He told me if I wanted to do this for a living, he wouldn't provide any help. So the second I turned 18, I took what my grandfather left me in his will and moved out here. I tried for ages to get a record deal, I had demos, I played in restaurants and bars until my friend Sam, he was the blonde one at the strip club anyway, told me there was an opening at his place of work. The club. The owner took one look at me and said I'd be perfect. I can't say I'm proud of what I do for living but its money and it's performing. It's a job that has gotten me enough money to go to NYU in the fall to study music. So that's the plan for now" Blaine finished his sentence and finally looked back into Kurt's eyes.

"Okay" Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine.

"So you don't care about my job?" Blaine asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"Of course not. I like you for you and besides, I get to call that beautiful body of yours mine now" Kurt winked at him, placing his hand on Blaine's hip and snuggling closer to him.

Blaine smiled and leant his head forward to rest his forehead on Kurt's; both of them were cuddled up against someone they really cared about, under the stars.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N- In hindsight, this was pretty short...but I hope you enjoyed! :')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Take It Off**

**A/N- Hello darlings! So the ending to this chapter was a little shit, so I'm sorry but whatevs. This is also the final installment to this mini-fic! I hope you've enjoyed and I thank you for sticking with it! It means a lot to me :D**

**On another note, I'M TURNING 16 TOMORROW, WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. **

**ahem.**

**Enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

Well. Kurt hadn't expected this.

He and Blaine had gone three months with no bumps in the road, and if he was honest, Kurt was pretty sure he was falling in love with Blaine.

But this was weird. For the first time since they first met, Kurt had gone to watch the show at the club and he was watching the entire thing with gritted teeth and trying not to run up and pull the drunk girls away from his boyfriend …who seemed to be loving the attention!

Jealously. Kurt rarely got jealous and he genuinely felt like punching something.

Tonight was not Kurt's night.

* * *

_10am that morning._

Kurt was awoken by his boyfriend snuggling closer to his side in a sleepy state. Kurt wriggled awkwardly and placed a gentle kiss on top of Blaine's curly hair. "Morning" Blaine mumbled, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt's arm slung around him.

"Hello" Kurt replied, sighing blissfully. This was what he had always wanted; to wake up next to someone he cared for deeply and although they had never said it, he possibly loved. Actually, screw it, he did love Blaine. He was kinda perfect. He was considerate, kind, lovely, not to mention having a stripper for a boyfriend was a lot of fun in the bedroom.

"Can I stay here all day?" Blaine murmured happily. "You're comfy"

"I wish but someone has work tonight" Kurt said, lifting the arm around Blaine's shoulders to ruffle his boyfriend's hair playfully.

"I'm tired. Do I have to take my clothes off for the drunken girls and perverts of New York City?" Blaine said, his voice soft, turning his face to bury it in Kurt's shoulder.

"If you want to pay the bills" Kurt reasoned, leaning his head on Blaine's. He liked when they were like this in the morning; both of them were sleepy which meant more cuddles.

"Can I at least take my beautiful boyfriend out afterwards? It might be a little later than normal dates but we haven't been out just the two of us for a while"

"You took me out for dinner last night" Kurt said, side eyeing Blaine, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Fine. Can we go out after my work because you never come there anymore and I want you to meet people there?"

"Ah! An ulterior motive!" Kurt winked, turning slightly to face Blaine better.

"Shush, don't complain. You get to see the show if you come" Blaine said, his voice turn into a song by the end of the sentence.

"Pretty sure you put on a show for me last night, but what the hell? I can be persuaded" Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine firmly.

Yeah, Kurt was 100% sure he was in love with this man.

* * *

"Come on Kurt, they won't bite" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him through the door of the club.

"But they're your friends; I don't want them to hate me!" Kurt said, using his free hands to smooth his jacket.

"Kurt, they won't hate you. Well…actually maybe I should warn you about Sebastian"

Kurt frowned. "Why?" he asked warily, squeezing Blaine's hand a little tighter.

"When I first started here, he had a … I guess you could call it a crush on me? He kept hitting on me and being rather inappropriate on stage. I didn't see him in that way but one night, he kissed me and that's when it got too much. We had an argument and now, we're friends but we don't see eye-to-eye. Plus he gets a bit jealous when he sees me with other guys, but promise me, if he says anything to you, you tell me straight away so I can give him a telling off?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Promise"

"Sam, however, is the best. He's straight and is rather proud of the fact he has a gay best friend but seriously he's lovely. He's rather dumb but lovely" Blaine said. "Speak of the devil, SAM!" Blaine shouted as a blonde guy turned round at the sound of his name.

Kurt recognised him as the blonde stripper the first time he had come to the club. "Blaine! Hey dude" he said, fist-bumping Blaine, a smile thrown in Kurt's direction.

"Sam, this is my boyfriend Kurt" Blaine stepping aside to bring Kurt forward.

"So you're the famous Kurt Hummel? Blaine never shuts up about you! Nice to finally meet you man" Sam said kindly, shaking Kurt's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Sam" Kurt replied kindly. He liked Sam, he was nice. From behind Sam, however, he noticed the other stripper from the first night giving Kurt a narrowed eye look.

Blaine noticed Kurt suddenly stiffen and glanced behind him. "Sebastian, instead of glaring come and introduce yourself" Blaine said curtly. Sebastian lifted himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked over, a smarmy smile on his face.

"Sebastian Smythe" he said, holding his hand out. Kurt shook it briefly.

"Kurt Hummel"

"Blaine has told us a lot about you. You work in fashion?"

"At , yes" Kurt replied, still wary of this guy. He didn't trust him.

"Only an intern though" Sebastian mused, a twisted smile on his face.

Kurt glared "Yes but-"

"Kurt, don't bother" Blaine said calmly, interrupting him, placing his hand on his arm. "He isn't worth it" Blaine said, giving Sebastian a pointed look.

Sebastian sniffed as Sam dragged him away from the pair an annoyed look on his face.

"Seriously, ignore him okay? I've got to go get ready for tonight, but I'll meet you outside after?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt closer to him until Kurt was fully in his grasp.

"Okay. Have fun" Kurt said, smiling. Blaine hesitated a second, he could tell Kurt was still a bit upset about Sebastian, but he leant in briefly to give Kurt a quick but firm kiss.

"Don't let him get to you" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear before running off.

Kurt went and sat at the bar and flicked through his e-mails on his phone. He heard footsteps behind him and turned round to come face-to-face with Sebastian. "What do you want?" Kurt asked coldly.

"I want you to know, out there on that stage, Blaine is mine. There is nothing you can do to stop him or me from doing our job. Blaine loves the attention he gets out there. It's often a replacement for the attention he doesn't get from his boyfriends" Sebastian said quietly, with a large smirk on his face.

"I'll have you know he gets plenty of attention from me" Kurt said soundly, his acting skills shining as he attempted to not show the words affecting him.

"Whatever. Just make sure you watch the show carefully"

Kurt was feeling uneasy by the second.

* * *

_The show._

Shit, Kurt was getting very jealous now. He saw the 'Come Hither' look in some girl's eyes as they raked their gaze over Blaine's –more-naked-by-the-second body. He gritted his teeth and stared in annoyance at his boyfriend. Sebastian was right, he absolutely loved it.

It was taking a lot of willpower not to go and drag Blaine off the stage. Kurt should be enjoying this; his super-hot amazing boyfriend was taking off his clothes but Sebastian word's swirled around in his mind.

'He's mine' fluttered past Kurt's mind.

Just as he thought that, he glanced back towards the stage to see Sebastian moving closer to Blaine, his hands on Blaine's hips and…

GRINDING AGAINST HIM?!

Kurt couldn't watch it anymore; Blaine didn't look comfortable but he wasn't pushing Sebastian away. As Kurt stood up, he saw Sebastian throw a wink in his direction and he ran out of the buzzing room, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

He stood outside, pacing up and down, breathing out slowly. He didn't like feeling jealous or annoyed with Blaine, he knew it was Blaine's job to look like he was having fun but he couldn't help but feel upset.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine ran out the door, pulling his hoody over his bare chest, wincing as the cold New York night air hit him. "What happened?" he asked, staring in concern at his teary boyfriend.

"What happened? Your good friend Sebastian happened and also, you seemed to be enjoying the attention of those girls a lot more than you should have been"

"What did he say to you? And what? It's my job to look happy Kurt, what did you want me to do? Tell them to piss off?" Blaine asked coolly.

"That on stage you're his and that you relish the attention of other's because you don't get enough from me" Kurt said, his voice getting quieter with every syllable.

"Kurt, you know that's bullshit. There is no part of me that ever was or ever has been his. I'm yours totally. And I barely spend a day apart from you, of course I get enough attention, I just have to look like I enjoy their company more than yours for a while" Blaine tried to reasoned.

"Yeah, well you were certainly enjoying having him grind against you" Kurt scoffed, turning away from his boyfriend.

"Kurt, this is ridiculous! It's my job, are you ….are you jealous?" Blaine said, it finally clicking in his head.

"I know it's your job, but it's hard to watch okay?" Kurt spat out again. "You know, my last relationships have been toxic and when I finally find someone who I may possibly even lo-"Kurt shut his mouth firmly, no, no, no Kurt, you can't say that yet.

"Possibly even what?" Blaine asked; hope appearing in his eyes all of a sudden. Kurt stayed silent.

Blaine took matters into his own hands and took a step toward Kurt. Taking Kurt's left hand in his own, he whispered "Kurt. Look at me"

Kurt breathed out again, but glanced back towards his boyfriend and steadied his gaze there.

"I've wanted to say this for a few days now, but I didn't think it was the right time yet. I thought you'd think I was coming on too strong but, I think maybe we both need to hear it. Kurt, we've only known each other a few months but you are the only person I have ever connected with properly. You're my best friend and my most perfect boyfriend. So, Kurt, I love you" Blaine said, the last sentence was said with a quick squeeze to Kurt's hand.

Kurt's annoyance washed away. Blaine felt the same way. BLAINE FELT THE SAME WAY. He grinned.

"I love you too" was all he needed to say, before placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pulling him in closer to press his lips against his.

They kissed for a while, standing in the street, it was only when Blaine began to shiver that Kurt pulled back.

"Oh my god, sorry, you must be frozen!" Kurt said, chuckling, leaning his forehead on Blaine's.

"A bit, but you keep me warm" Blaine smiled back. "We'll be okay you know? I'll tell Sebastian to keep away and you have to understand, he seriously means nothing to me. The girls I might not be able to stop but I'll never let them get between us okay?" Blaine said, firmly, thoroughly meaning every word he said.

"I'm sorry I got so jealous. I know you're only doing your job. Just make sure you come home to me at the end of the night"

"Promise"

* * *

**A/N- And they lived happily ever after. **

**So I'm gonna go enjoy my last few hours of being 15 (by reblogging stuff on tumblr basically)**

**Hope you enjoyed this little story and thank you for reading! :) **

**New stuff to be coming soon! Although I have mock week and german coursework...but we will see. Come talk to me on twitter and tumblr as well!**

** Caley_Kid & lima-beanies. tumblr. com :)**


End file.
